Ternyata Hinata
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Disapa Gaara, Hinata merona. Didekati Kiba, wajah Hinata merah muda. Dipeluk Naruto, muka Hinata merah padam. Ditanya tentang Yaoi, Hinata menekap mulut dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ditanya tentang SasuNaru, Hinata pingsan! Ada apa dengan Hinata?


Ternyata Hinata…

**Disclaimer** : Hinata dkk bukan punya saya kok, swear dech…. Serius..!

**Rate**: K?

**Genre** : Humor ditambah sedikit Friendship

**Pair** : Errr….Siapa ya, un? Kayaknya gak ada deh, un…

**Warn**: Mengandung unsure Fujoshi dan kawan-kawan. Full Garing-ness, Gaje-ness, Super Extra OOC-ness, Ratu Typo berkuasa di mana-mana. Dapat mengakibatkan gangguan pada syaraf otak, reaksi berlebihan saat membaca bisa membuat anda disangka gila. Don't Like? Don't Read! Review? Wajib bin harus!

Perlu diingat, ini bukan pem-bashing-an…! Maaf kalau merusak image yang kalian bayangkan.

**Summary** : Disapa Gaara, Hinata merona. Didekati Kiba, wajah Hinata merah muda. Dipeluk Naruto, muka Hinata merah padam. Ditanya tentang Yaoi, Hinata menekap mulut dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ditanya tentang SasuNaru, Hinata pingsan! Ada apa dengan Hinata?

-EVE L_4859-

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Hinata berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju kelas tercinta, XII IPA-A, tanpa mempedulikan Ino, Sakura dan yang lainnya yang tengah mengerubungi Pangeran Pantat Ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata langsung duduk di bangkunya dan mulai mengeluarkan notebook warna indigo kesayangannya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala bertato kanji 'AI' di dahinya, yang dikenali sebagai Hyuu-… Err.. belum ding, masih Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ohayou." Balas Hinata kalem sambil menatap emerald Gaara sejenak untuk kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam. Dududuw… pipinya…. Merona…!

Seorang pemuda manis berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya mendekati Hinata. Teridentifikasi sebagai Nar-.. Eh, belum! Masih Inuzuka Kiba!

"Hinata-chan, ini makalah Kimia kelompok kita. Kamu yang pegang, ya." Kata pacar Shikamaru itu. Kiba mengulurkan makalah itu dan Hinata menyambutnya. Tangan mereka bersentuhan sebentar. Yuhuuu…! Hinata… pipimu merah muda lho…!

Mendadak Hinata ingin ke toilet untuk cuci muka. Tapi sebelum niat suci (?) itu terlaksana, satu suara yang err… 'merdu' 'menyapa' telinga Hinata.

"Hueee…Hinata-chan…." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang teridentifikasi sebagai Uchi-…Ups belum, masih Uzumaki Naruto kok, memegang tangan Hinata. "Teme jahat, aku tidak dipinjami PR. Hueee….!"

Putri klan Hyuuga itu sweatdrop seketika.

"A-ano, Na-Naruto-kun. Sa-salin saja PR-ku." Kata Hinata tergagap, dan…

GREPP!

"Huaa… Hinata-chan baik deh…!"Teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata kuat-kuat. Wajah Hinata merah padam seketika.

"Ugh! Na-Naruto-kun, le-lepas." Kata Hinata setengah teriak. Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan Hinata langsung lari, kabur ke toilet. Hancur sudah image 'Putri-Anggun-Klan-Hyuuga'-nya.

Saat istirahat tiba, Sakura langsung menarik Hinata untuk duduk bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka. Di kelas Hinata, murid perempuannya memang hanya sepuluh termasuk Hinata. Tenten, Ino, Shion, Karin, Matsuri, Sari, Tayuya dan Inari sudah duduk melingkar di lantai belakang kelas mereka yang bersih.

Cewek-cewek yang semuanya Fujoshi itu mulai mengeluarkan jimat mereka. Apa lagi kalau bukan foto-foto hints Yaoi mulai rating K sampai M. Lalu ada digital kamera dengan memori penuh foto berjenis sama. Ada juga handycam yang penuh dengan video yang sejujurnya belum legal untuk mereka tonton. Tak ketinggalan handphone berwallpaper hints Yaoi favorit yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pemilik masing-masing. Dan yang terakhir, tumpukan manga dan kaset anime baik film maupun game hentai yang semuanya bertipe Yaoi Rated M. Pervert abis deh!

Hinata yang baru pertama kali ditarik secara semena-mena untuk bergabung dengan gadis-gadis Fujo kelas berat itu hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Gadis berambut indigo itu baru tau kalau semua teman cewek sekelasnya adalah Fujoshi tingkat akut bin parah plus sarap. Wajar saja sih, soalnya selama ini setiap istirahat Hinata selalu sibuk mengetik entah apa notebook-nya.

"Well, Hinata. Sebagai teman sekelas, kami hanya ingin tau saja, apa pendapatmu tentang….Yaoi." Tanya Ino setengah takut setengah ragu yang kalau dijumlahkan hasilnya sama dengan seratus persen penasaran. Seperti anggota yang lainnya yang menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, seolah Hinata adalah seekor kucing yang baru saja ketangkap basah mencuri beras karena pacarnya ngidam sawi bakar. #abaikan.

Hinata menekap mulut dan hidungnya kuat-kuat, menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba memberi tanda bahwa dia tidak mau –sebenarnya tidak bisa- bicara untuk saat ini. Gadis berambut indigo itupun berdiri, siap-siap kabur dari kelas. Mungkin silaturahmi dengan Manda ide bagus untuk sekarang.

"Tunggu Hinata!" Sakura menghalangi Hinata yang masih menekap hidung dan mulutnya, "Setidaknya beritahu kami, apa pendapatmu tentang SasuNaru?" badan Hinata gemetar seketika dan…

BRUK…!

Hinata pingsan dengan sukses dan lancar tanpa kesulitan dan halangan sedikitpun. Iruka-sensei yang kebetulan lewat dengan sangat tumbennya –karena biasanya 'disekap' kakashi-sensei di ruangannya- langsung membawa Hinata ke UKS. Sementara Sakura dan yang lainnya terbengong dengan tidak ada elit-elitnya yang bisa membangkitkan Sandaime Hokage dan Hokage-Hokage lainnya dari kubur. #idih, apaan?

"Errr…." Ino yang pertama kali sadar dari 'melongo-secara-sumpah-demi-Oro-makan-jangkrik-nggak-elit-banget' massal, membuka suara tanpa tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"K-kok reaksinya sampai segitu ya?" Karin meneguk ludah secara paksa.

"Tadi belum ada manga yang terbuka kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Sepertinya belum." Sahut Matsuri secara tak yakin.

"Tumpukan foto yang paling atas juga masih Rating T, kok." Sambung Tayuya.

"Iya, yang rating M kan di bawah semua." Lanjut Sari.

Semua gadis itu lalu terdiam. Mencoba menerka apa yang menyebabkan Hinata sampai pingsan. Cover kaset-kah? Atau apa?

"Eh, tadi pagi aku lihat Hinata aneh lho." Tenten membuat yang lainnya melompat terkejut.

"Aneh gimana?" Tanya Sakura dan yang lainnya serempak.

"Iya, aneh. Masa cuma disapa Gaara pipinya merona."

"Hee~~? Berarti dia suka Gaara?" Sahut Sakura de-ka-ka dengan kompaknya.

"Tapi pas didekati Kiba pipinya makin merah loh."

"Berarti dia suka Kiba?"

"Eh, tapi pas dipeluk Naruto mukanya langsung merah padam sampai ke telinga!"

"Uwaah…! Pasti dia suka sama Naruto! Makanya pas ditanya tentang SasuNaru dia nggak terima dan langsung pingsan." Kata Matsuri.

"Tapi kenapa pas ditanya tentang Yaoi dia geleng-geleng kepala ya?" tanya Inari entah pada siapa.

"Apa dia penyuka straight dan benci Yaoi ya?" kata Sari.

BLETAK!

"Jangan ambil kesimpulan aneh-aneh." Sakura menjitak kepala Sari.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita tanyakan nanti pada Hinata." Shion menengahi.

.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sakura dan yang lainnya bergegas ke UKS untuk membawakan tas gadis itu.

"Sudah baikan, Hinata?" Tanya Shion mewakili yang lainnya.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Memangnya Hinata kenapa? Kok ditanya tentang SasuNaru langsung pingsan? Padahal itu klub paling besar dan paling banyak anggotanya loh, di sekolah kita." Sari yang blak-blakan bertanya dengan santainya dan sukses mendapat jitakan manis (lagi) dari Sakura. Yang lainnya sudah siap-siap bawa tambang untuk mengikat dan memanggang 'Sari Blak-Blakan Dadakan' karena mereka takut Hinata bakalan pingsan lagi. Diluar dugaan, Hinata menunduk secara misterius.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tau? Tidak menyesal?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berkilat di balik poninya. Yang lainnya melongo takut dan heran, kemana larinya nada gagap seperti teman akrabnya Sul* yang biasanya menyertai suara gadis itu?

"Errr…I-iy-iya." Oh, pindah ke sembilan gadis lainnya, toh.

"Pulang sekolah ini langsung kerumahku." Kata Hinata dengan santai dan dengan santai pula mengambil tasnya dari tangan Shion dan berlalu dari hadapan sembilan bidadar- errr… bukan ding, cuma sembilan gadis yang sedang terkejut, shock atau apalah namanya sampai melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata Hinata dengan ramah sambil memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya agar mengikutnya. "Tolong nanti kirimkan minuman ke lantai delapan." Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan tasnya pada salah seorang maid dengan santai. Sangat berbeda dengan image-nya di sekolah.

"La-lantai delapan, Nona?" maid yang diperintah tergagap dengan muka pucat. Membuat Hinata menyeringai kecil dan yang lainnya memasang wajah heran. Hinata lalu mengangguk tegas dan berjalan kearah lift dengan kapasitas sepuluh orang. Maklum, Hyuuga Mansion terdiri atas 28 lantai.

Sampai di lantai delapan, sakura dan yang lainnya dibuat tercengang dengan interior ruangan itu. Lantai delapan memang khusus untuk Hinata, meskipun kamar Hinata ada di lantai empat. Ada satu ruangan besar di depan lift yang hanya berisi satu lemari sedang penuh buku, satu televisi, satu kulkas penuh softdrink dan seperangkat sofa. Dindingnya bercat indigo dengan hiasan kristal kecil-kecil yang dibentuk motif bintang yang memantukan warna-warni cahaya. Beberapa lukisan hasil Hinata sendiri juga terpasang disana. Ruangan ini masih terkesan normal.

Hianta memutari sofa itu menuju pintu bertag 'Don't enter before have permission from room owner', 'Great Dangerous Room' dan 'Stay Away!'. Benar-benar ruangan yang misterius. Hinata menekan beberapa tombol dihandpone-nya lalu mengarahkannya ke pintu itu. Sepertinya handpone gadis itu sekaligus berfungsi sebagai remote control juga. Hebat banget kan?

Tak lama kemudian, dua daun pintu itu bergeser kesamping. Memperlihatkan ruangan gelap yang belum diketahui dan belum bisa ditebak ada apa saja di dalamnya.

Dengan isyarat tangan Hinata menyuruh teman-temannya untuk masuk dan dia sendiri masuk belakangan sambil menyalakan lampu.

"Uwaaaahhhh….." Semua orang kecuali Hinata sendiri tentunya, membelalak kaget. "I…Ini." Semuanya speechless.

"Kalian pikir kenapa aku salah tingkah terus di depan Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto." Hinata menunjuk satu poster besar bergambar tiga cowok imut berambut merah coklat dan pirang dengan tulisan "TRIO SWEETIEST UKE" di bawahnya. Bukan tulisannya yang membuat sembilan gadis itu terpaku bisu. Tapi pose ketiga cowok itu. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri, karena nyatanya Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang menahan nosebleed.

"Itu karena aku selalu membayangkan yang iya-iya tiap dekat mereka!"Hinata setengah berteriak frustasi. "Kalian pikir kenapa aku tidak mau bicara saat kalian tanya tentang Yaoi? Dan kenapa aku malah pingsan saat kalian tanya tentang SasuNaru?" Hinata mematikan lampu, duduk di depan komputernya dan menyalakannya, menghubungkannya dengan proyektor. Terpampang lah layar hitam dengan tulisan 'SasuNaru Newest Lemon'. "Itu karena Video yang ku dapat semalam ini." Hinata menyeringai kecil sambil mengklik 'play'. Untuk kemudian menyambar kotak tisu, melemparnya ke arah gadis-gadis itu, tak lupa mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa bicara karena menahan nosebleed, aku belum bilang itu ya?" Kata Hinata dengan santai, yang sukses tidak ada yang menghiraukan. Beruntung ruangan itu menyediakan cukup tisu dan kedap suara. Sepuluh kotak tisu terbuang begitu saja saat Video itu habis dan Hinata kembali menyalakan lampu.

Drrt….Drrtt…

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berdering. Hinata membuka pintu, yang lain hanya menoleh. Di depan pintu terlihat seorang maid dan seorang butler membawa minuman. Hinata memberi isyarat agar teman-temannya mengambil minuman itu satu-satu. Ketika minuman terakhir diambil dari nampan…

BRUKK…!

Maid itu pingsan dengan hidung melelehkan darah. Hinata menyeringai, mengambil nampan-nampan yang dibawa kedua pelayannya itu dan berkata. "Bawa dia ke kamarnya." "Baik, Nona." Jawab sang butler dengan patuh.

Sembilan gadis-gadis itu bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat seorang maid yang pastinya biasa bekerja di sini sampai bisa nosebleed hingga pingsan. Hinata menyeringai melihat wajah heran teman-temannya dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah dinding di belakang mereka. Mendadak semuanya paham, mengapa maid yang di bawah tadi gemetar dan pucat mendengar 'lantai delapan' dan menyuruh pelayan lain mengantar minuman. Wajar saja….

Di ruangan itu nyaris semua dindingnya tertutup poster, foto, dan artikel bertema Yaoi yang rata-rata rated M. Dari editan Photoshop teman-teman mereka hingga hints yaoi asli rated M band-band Korea ternama yang hanya bisa didapat dari paparazzi kelas pro.

"Kalian pikir kenapa aku hanya menyendiri dengan notebook-ku setiap waktu istirahat?" Hinata kembali ke komputernya, mengaktifkan internet dan masuk ke situs .

"Kalian pikir kenapa sampai aku baru tau kalau kalian juga Fujoshi?" Hinata mengklik 'Sign in' dan mengetikkan alamat email serta passwordnya.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kukerjakan?" Hinata mengklik My Stories.

"Indigo Amethyst adalah Hinata?" Serentak semuanya berteriak kaget untuk kemudian speechless. Terlalu banyak surprise yang diberikan Hinata hari ini.

Ternyata Hinata adalah seorang Author professional di situs itu yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan 'Miss Lemon'. Karena spesialisasinya adalah Fic Yaoi Rated M kategori Lemon. Semua Fujodanshi selalu menunggu karyanya. Termasuk Ino, Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Dalam diam, tanpa komando, mereka menyesap minuman masing-masing secara bersamaan. Mereka speechless dalam satu pikiran.

Ternyata Hinata Fujoshi kelas berat super akut bin parah plus sarap….

**THE END**

**A/n: **

***ngakak sambil guling-guling pukulin lantai* selesai juga akhirnya nih fic gaje. Adauuww… iya saia tau kalau fic ini pendek dan abal, tapi jangan pukul saia, okey? Err… sudah lah… dari pada pukulin saia, itu hanya menghabiskan tenaga, lebih baik menghabiskan tenaga di kotak Review, deal? Ayo Review….!*jerit-jerit di tengah pasar pake toa masjid yang dicolong tadi pagi***


End file.
